User talk:Sabre Bob
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia. Thanks for your edit to the Melee weapons page. Feel free to check out our Manual of Style. You may find it useful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk Big Day Thank you for your contributions to Zombiepedia. I've only skimmed your Western Sword Primer, but I can already tell it is of '''phenomenal '''quality, and I'll try to get around to finishing it soon. Nevertheless, like all Zombiepedia articles, it is never completely "finished" or perfect and always subject to the edits of our contributors. We are modeled after Wikipedia more than many other wikia wikis or wet paint wikis, which is why over the coming days, you can expect edits on your Primer (for the most part, just the formatting, not any of your main ideas) to be significantly altered. Your writing style suggests you take pride in this, and I might suggest, so that you always have the original version at hand, you make a copy for your user page as well. User Pages, User Talk Pages, User Blogs, and User Plans are the only types of pages that are considered "owned" by their Users on Zombiepedia, and will have any unauthorized edits immediately reversed and protected by an administrator. Standard articles are considered part of Zombiepedia; public domain and subject to its policies. I too have a similar article that I wrote a while back, Best Handguns For Killing Zombies. When it comes to ways to write what you want, how you want on Zombiepedia, this may be a useful model for you. Here are the things that need major revision (and would normally force me to transfer the content to a sandbox page until it was mostly done, were it not for the high level and relevance of the content). * '''Formatting'. The formatting standards and practices of Wikipedia are almost totally in effect on Zombiepedia. CSS, in small amounts and for appropriate emphasis (like my signature) are small exceptions, but it should not be the backbone of an article, for the sake of a standardization, ease of editing, and aesthetic uniformity. By the way, what did you use for that formatting? Is there a site, or did you copy and paste it from another editor? That style is becoming more and more common here, and it can be painstaking to convert to standard text. * Neutrality. True neutrality in writing may be considered impossible, and in matters of education (where an idea is emphasized over or in contrast to others), perhaps doubly so. Still, a neutral tone is always to be used in the majority of the article. Slight subtle deviations are permitted, but nothing deliberately inflammatory. I don't profess to know one way or another if the katana is plainly inferior or superior to western steel. As long as they are in the same ballpark in the public scope, and have no obvious existing tests or demonstrations proving otherwise, I am going to make sure both are given attention, and neither is slighted, even if occasionally, one is subtly favored. Humor, by and large, is to be avoided in an article for similar reasons of neutrality of tone. * Literary Person. Much like a newspaper or wikipedia, article pages are not to use the words "You" or "I" (other than quotations). Feel free to consult the Manual of Style for workarounds on this, along with other issues. As far as Sabres on Melee Weapons, I'll look into those books, and keep the content there in the meantime. Again, it's not the cutting power I'm disputing, it is the bone cleaving power. If that is adequately documented, we'll keep it. If it was only known to happen with the speed and power of the horse stride, we have to mention that. If most modern sabres are much lighter, or weighted to make cleaving difficult, we have to mention that. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 00:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC)